Three Minutes
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: She allows him to explain, but he only has 180 seconds. *Complete*


"Sorry? That's why you asked me to meet you here?"

"I… You know I don't say that word often."

Her brow rose as she studied his grey eyes. "Why is it now that you've come to apologize?"

"I was wrong." She watched him swallow roughly and study the wooden table. "I was trying to protect my family, and I chose wrong. My father would have thought—"

"You keep making these excuses, Draco. Who cares what your father would have thought?" She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't see how this can be an apology."

Her chair ground against the stone floor as she rose. A small gasp left her lips as he snatched her wrist. She met his gaze. He looked wide-eyed—desperate, even.

"Please, Hermione. I know I've been a git in the past, but if you forgave that _Weasley_ so easily for all he put you through, why can't you at least hear me out?"

"Because he doesn't refer to me as a Mudblood, nor did his aunt etch that word into my arm."

Draco leaned back on his chair, his grey eyes looking at her pointedly; a collected calm once again washing over his features. "But it was okay for him to walk out on you and Potter?"

Hermione stiffened and felt the blood drain from her face. She never discussed _that_. "How did you—"

"I have my ways, Granger," he merely responded and issued for her to sit down again.

After a moment's thought, she settled back into the stiff wooden chair. She bit the inside of her bottom lip as she mulled over his attitude change. With a large sigh, she spoke up, "You have three minutes to explain to me why you think I should accept your apology."

"That's acceptable, I suppose." His body relaxed as his grey eyes met hers. "It isn't an excuse, but part of it has to do with how I was raised. My father never thought about giving a… Mudblood a second thought. They were one ring below house elves and several below vermin. I've worked hard to change that about myself. I do not wish to see the world as he does. In hindsight, I've already missed too many beautiful things."

She shifted slightly in her chair, her fingers running across the smooth armrests. She had a feeling he was subtly hinting at the fact he thought she was beautiful. "Two minutes, fifteen seconds."

He nodded. "I know you are close with Potter and that he and I have not always seen eye to eye, but you also know that I apologized to him. The way I treated him for being friends with Weasley was unacceptable. Also, as you are well informed, we now also play Quidditch for fun, seeker against seeker."

Hermione had been told all of these occurrences by Harry as they progressed. She had been doubtful of Draco's intentions at the time, but Harry seemed convinced that he truly was turning over a new leaf, so to speak.

He traced a pattern on the table for a moment before speaking again. "I have made amends with many people, but I have yet to patch things up with you. In honesty, I was a bit nervous about doing so. You are known to be a bit… stubborn when it comes to things like this—"

"Minute, forty-five."

"I've never made it easy for you, and if you'd like to punch me in the nose again, I would completely understand."

Hermione carefully chose her next remark. "Why haven't you apologized to Ron?"

"Weasley?" he grimaced, his voice radiating disgust. "Why on earth would I ever apologize to such a git?"

"Then you truly are not sorry, and this conversation is done."

"Done?" Draco stiffened slightly. "I haven't gotten my full three minutes."

"Obviously, you don't need them."

He huffed. "Why is it that you are more concerned about my feud with that half-wit, than with the apologies I do mean?"

"He's not a half—"

Draco rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. "No, of course you wouldn't think he's dull. You still think you _love_ him. After everything he's done to you and the times he's left you, you're willing to accept him back with arms spread wide. Ironic that you won't forgive _me_ when my transgressions against you aren't nearly as horrid."

"He never called me a Mudblood."

"No, but has he ever taken into account your personal feelings? Didn't you once say he had the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is there a point to this discussion anymore? I really have other things I need to do today."

"What? Make excuses for Weasley?"

"Why _do_ you have such a problem with him?"

"Because he's never truly cared for you. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"So you think you're the man that should be my knight in shining armor? Those don't exist, Draco."

He shook his head. "I never offered to be your knight in shining armor, Granger. I just requested you to hear me out and possibly forgive me. I know I've been a git and that I've screwed up. I've told you as much."

Hermione settled back against her chair and studied him. If she really took a long hard look at the situation, he did seem to be remorseful about everything he had done to her.

He glanced at the clock. "And that would be my three minutes."

With a sigh—and a frown hiding at the corners of his lips—he rose from the table. "You know, Granger. I never wanted my aunt to do that to you. And I'd hoped that Potter would have informed you that I tried to free him and Weasley from the basement cell. Regardless, I am truly sorry for what she did to you and even more sorry for what I've done to you."

She watched as he left the Leaky Cauldron with a slightly bowed head. She bit her bottom lip as she rose from the seat and followed him into Diagon Alley.

"Draco?"

She watched as he turned to her, confusion and hurt spread across his features. He seemed to swallow and mask these emotions with a blank face.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Your three minutes weren't up."

His brow knitted.

"I thought you wanted to explain to me why you were sorry? I didn't think you were finished speaking."

The corners of his lips turned up in a soft smile and he approached her. "I do want to show you I have reformed. I suppose I could finish explaining over dinner tonight."

She nodded as a playful smile crossed her lips. "But what would your father think?"

* * *

**Hello! So, this was written as a giftfic for Underthelane. A special thanks to Darkin520 for looking this over for me.**

**Also know that I LOVE Harry Potter, but it's not the fandom I normally write for. I hope this is decent, and I hope you enjoy! Please let me know in the box below!  
**


End file.
